Myst Valley
Myst Valley , known as Wonder Valley or Mysterious Valley in Japanese, is a dungeon in Phantasy Star IV: The End of the Millennium. It is located north of the city of Tyler on the planet Dezolis. General Information Myst Valley is a small cave that is hidden away from the public eye. The last remnants of the musk cats, small magical creatures that resemble cats, made the valley their home and are ruled by the elderly village chief named Old Man. The valley's entrance is guarded by two cats that judge whether visitors are worthy enough to be trusted to enter their domain. When Chaz and his party confront Old Man, the elder makes a comment that he feels like this meeting is not their first. He senses the good will in their hearts and trusts them enough to bestow the legendary Silver Tusk in their care. He claims that it is a treasured heirloom that was passed down generation upon generation. Script English= :Cats: This is the mysterious valley, meow. :Chaz: Wow! It's a cat! And the cat talked! :Cats: We are musk cats. We can talk, meow. We get some kind of feeling from you, meow. Go in and meet the old man, meow. :Cats: You guys are special, meow. : — Chaz is amazed upon seeing talking cats guarding the entrance to the valley. :"Somehow, we get a feeling of fond remembrance from you, meow." :"Normally, neither Parmanians nor Dezolisians can enter this valley, meow." :"Very seldom do humans enter this place, meow." :"In all of Dezolis, only this valley is warm, meow." :"The old man has a treasure, meow." :"Please put the old man's treasure to good use, meow." : — Dialogue from cats within the valley. :"We haven't even seen the old man's treasure, meow." :"Please put the old man's treasure to good use, meow." :"The beauty of the old man's shuttlecock is unparalleled in this world, meow." :"Meow. I can get the top off of this bottle, meow." :"The weather in Dezolis is rather strange these days, meow." :"All that is left of the musk cats are here, meow." :"I'm imitating the old man, meow." : — Dialogue from cats in old man's chamber. :"Good of you to come, visitors. I'm the chief of this valley. Hmm, there is good in your eyes. No wonder you were let through. It's really strange... I have a feeling that this is not the first time we've met. I feel good about putting this in your care. This is a treasure that has been passed on generation after generation. Take it with you. It's the Silver Tusk!" :"Here's the Silver Tusk. Please make good use of it." : — Old Man welcomes his visitors and bestows a gift to the heroes. |-|Japanese= :ジャコウネコ: 「ここは不思議の谷だミャウ。」 :ルディ: 「うわぁっ！　ネコが！　ネコがしゃべった！！」 :ジャコウネコ: 「わたしたちはジャコウネコ。しゃべれるネコだミャウ。…あなたたちには何かを感じるミャウ。中に入って長老に会うミャウ。」 :ジャコウネコ: 「あななたちは　特別ミャウ。」 : — Chaz is amazed upon seeing talking cats guarding the entrance to the valley. :「…あなたたちは　なんだか　なつかしい感じがするミャウ。」 :「ふだんはパルマ人もデゾリアンも谷の中には入れないミャウ。」 :「人間がここに入ってくるとは　めずらしいミャウ。」 :「この谷の中だけは　デゾリスでも　あたたかいミャウ。」 :「長老は宝物を持っているミャウ。」 :「長老の宝を　役立ててほしいミャウ。」 : — Dialogue from cats within the valley. :「長老の宝物は　わたしたちも見たことがないミャウ。」 :「長老の宝を　役立ててほしいミャウ。」 :「長老の羽根は　この世に並ぶ物が無いほど　美しいミャウ。」 :「ミュー。このビンのフタ、開けられないミャウ。」 :「デゾリスの天気は　最近おかしいミャウ。」 :「ジャコウネコも今や　ここにいるだけになってしまったミャウ。」 :「長老のマネだミャウ。」 : — Dialogue from cats in old man's chamber. :「よく来たな、客人よ。わしが　この谷の長（おさ）じゃ。…ふむ、ここに通されるだけあって　よい目をしておるわ。それに…不思議じゃ…初めて会ったという気がせん…！　おぬしらならば　これをたくしても　よかろう。この谷に代々伝わる宝じゃ。持ってゆくがよいぞ。「シルバータスク」じゃ！」 :「シルバータスク、役立ててくれい。」 : — Old Man welcomes his visitors and bestows a gift to the heroes. Trivia *Although it is not explicitly stated, the game hints that Old Man is actually an elderly Myau, one of the protagonists of the original Phantasy Star. All of the musk cats seem to have a fondness toward the heroes despite having never met them. Furthermore, Old Man gifts a Silver Tusk to the party. This tusk was one of the musk cat's strongest weapons in the first game. *A counterpoint to the Old Man is Myau argument is that in both versions of the game, it is said that the tusk was passed down each generation as a sort of heirloom. This means that although Myau may have been its original owner, the current valley elder might be a descendant of the hero. External Sources *Phantasy Star IV Japanese fan page (Wayback Machine) *Legends of Localization Phantasy Star IV page *The Phantasy Star Pages *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Phantasy Star IV Dungeons